Near Death but saved
by Dream-Crystals
Summary: The title says it all, don't like the use of fan characters then don't read, FINISHED!
1. Shocked by meeting

Megan: This is a Sonic-X story!. 

Yo-yo: That's good, I like Sonic-X best!.

Shadow-Walker: How many stories do you have going?.

Megan: With this one, that would be 4!.

Yo-yo: But first Notes!.

Note: I don't own anyone!. Cap-Le-Da is mine!.

Megan: Let the story begin.

* * *

Chapter-1 Shocked by meeting.

* * *

Shadow was looking around Area-99 for something that could help him defeat Sonic, by his side was Rouge.

"You remember way we're here, right?" asked Shadow.

"I remember, don't worry Shadow!...Shadow?" said Rouge. Shadow was looking down a hallway.

"What's wrong?" asked Rouge.

"Something's going on!" said Shadow.

Shadow started walking down the hallway to where the sound was coming from with Rouge close behind him. They reached a door that was opened a little, just enough to see what was going on. As soon as Shadow saw what was going on his eyes widen with disbelief, there in a test tube was a hedgehog inside.

"What's the database?" asked a man.

"Database is normal, should we start the test?" said another man.

"Start the test!" "Witch test should we do?" "Start with...the Toxic-Water!" said the man.

Hearing the word Toxic-Water made Shadow's eyes widen more, they were going to poison the hedgehog. At the bottom of the tube was green water that was slowly filling the tube, the hedgehog inside started to panic.

"I've got to stop them!" said Shadow pulling out a red Chaos-Emerald.

"Shadow, we're in this together, I'll help you!" said Rouge.

Shadow looked at the bat then back at the tube, he could easily break it.

"Let's go!" said Shadow.

Rouge jumped and did a flying kick to break down the door, the door flung opened to revile a black and red hedgehog and next to it a white bat.

"Great" said a man.

"Make the water faster!" said another man.

Shadow didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't even think of it!" said Rouge.

The panicking hedgehog looked at the new comer's. Shadow didn't want to fight all the humans so he did a running kick at the tube breaking it, he grabbed the hedgehog's wrist and jumped back next to Rouge.

"Give the hedgehog back!" said a man.

Shadow didn't listen. "CHAOS-CONTROL!" yelled Shadow. In a blink of an eye they were gone.

**At Egg-Man's base.**

Shadow, Rouge and the hedgehog appeared in a bright light, when they landed the hedgehog looked at it's surroundings. Shadow turned to look at the hedgehog, it was clear that it was female, a smoke-gray female hedgehog, but then he notice that she had black on her head quills.

"Is that ink on your head quills?" asked Shadow.

The hedgehog shook her head, that meant she had black stripes like him.

"Shadow, Rouge your back!" said a voice.

Shadow turned around to see Egg-Man.

"Did you find what we need?" asked Egg-Man.

"Everything but!" said Shadow.

"We did find something!" said Rouge.

"What?" asked Egg-Man, then he notice the female hedgehog.

"Oh, I see. You found a hedgehog in Area-99" said Egg-Man.

"Yeah, but that's not the best part, they were going to poison her!" said Shadow.

"Well then, Rouge way don't you take her to get cleaned up!. You know where to find us" said Egg-Man walking out of the room with Shadow.

"Now then, let's get you cleaned up!" said Rouge grabbing the girls hand.

**At the Dinner table.**

Egg-Man and shadow were waiting for Rouge and the girl. They walked in, Shadow looked at the hedgehog and saw that she had a mid-night blue dress and shoes on, her eyes were a calm mid-night blue.

"We never did get your name!" said Egg-Man.

The hedgehog didn't answer.

"Um...She can't talk!" said Rouge.

"WHAT?" asked Shadow.

"Well, I'm not sure way she can't talk but I think they gave her something that made her voice weak. But, I have an idea!" said Rouge holding up a note-pad and pencil and handing it to the girl.

She started writing her answer to Egg-Man, then she held it out for them to read.

_ MY__name__is Cap-Le-Da but my friends call meCappy_>Was written.

"Okay, you name is Cappy!" said Shadow. Cappy nodded.

* * *

Megan: If you want to know everything aboutCappy just look her up on my page!.

Yo-yo: Next chapter will be up soon, but first we need at lest 3!.

Megan: R&R please!.


	2. A New Speedy Friend

Megan: Chapter 2 has come!

Yo-yo: What took you so long?

Megan: I was writing the other chapters!

Yo-yo: Shouldn't you wait for reviews before you write the next chapters?

Megan: Yes, but I write them so my brain doesn't get to many ideas!

Yo-yo: Well, anyway's, let's see the notes.!

Note: I don't own Sonic&Co, I own Star-La and Susie.

* * *

**Chapter-2**  
**_A New Speedy Friend

* * *

_**Running threw the streets of Station-Square was a blue hedgehog we all know as Sonic, behind him was Tails. 

"Hey, wait up!" said Tails.

"Oh, come on. You have more then that" said Sonic.

"But...I'm...out...of...b-breath!" said Tails.

"You can hang in a little longer, we're almost th-HUMPH" said Sonic but he ran into something.

"Sonic, are OK?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, but what did I run into?" asked the dizzy hedgehog.

"I'm soooo sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" said a female voice.

Tails spun around to see a magenta fox with a twin tail like him, she had a blue flower under her left ear, and she was wearing a violet dress and shoes.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Sonic.

The female fox just stared in shock at them.

"What is your name?" asked Sonic a bit annoyed.

Still no answer.

Sonic was about to walk to her when.

"Stop right there Mr.Blue!" said a voice.

Before Sonic could think, he felt something hit the back of his head. "OOOW!" cried Sonic in pain. Sonic fell on his side and nearly went blacked out.

"Sonic, are OK?" asked Tails panicking.

"I think so, but I'm seeing double!" said Sonic putting his left hand on the back of his head, he quickly retracted his hand away to see his glove had some blood on it. "Great" said Sonic.

"You keep away from my friend, blue boy!" said the voice.

Sonic spun around to see a lavender hedgehog wearing a sky-blue dress and shoes.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"My name's Star-La. What's your's?" said Star-La.

"My name's Sonic" said Sonic.

"And my name's Tails" said Tails.

"My name's Susie" said the magenta fox.

"Sonic, your name is Sonic?" asked Star-La.

"Yep, my name is Sonic" said Sonic placing his left hand back on the bleeding wound.

"OH-MAN-I-AM-SO-SORRY-,ARE-YOU-OK?" said Star-La to fast for them to understand.

"Whoooa, slow down!" said Sonic getting up.

"I AM SO-SO-SOOOO SORRY!" said Star-La.

"It's okay, don't worry, I'm...fine.." Sonic blacked out before he could finish.

"Sonic..Sonic...SONIC" cried Tails with tears streaming from his eyes.

**Meanwhile (**A/N: I'm sure we've all seen Sam Speed off Sonic-X.

Sam was driving down the street on his way home. Minding his own business when he herd something.

"Sonic..Sonic...SONIC" cried a voice.

Quickly, he drove in the direction of the cry, then he saw Tails crying.

"What happened?" asked Sam as he stop next to Tails.

"He just collapsed, what are we going to do" said Tails crying even harder.

"Don't worry, we're not that far from my house, let's go!" said Sam.

**Later at Sam's House**(A/N: I'm not sure if he has his own)

Sonic was coming around, he listen for sounds but didn't hear any so he opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed with a Rap-On-Band-Aid around his head, he notice his gloves were missing.

"Hey, Sonic!" said Tails who appeared out of know where.

"Hi, Tails. Have you seen my gloves?" asked Sonic.

"Sam's getting the blood out of them!" said Tails.

"Sam?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, we're in his house!" said Tails walking out of the room with Sonic following.

"There we go, their all done and dry to so you can put them back on!" said Sam handing Sonic his gloves.

"Thanks!" said Sonic.

* * *

Megan: There, all done for this chapter! 

Yo-yo: So when will you post the next one?

Megan: Next week IF I have a review or two, please R&R.


	3. Running around the Master Emerald

Megan: Chapter 3 is now up.

Yo-yo: Great, I hope you'll be able to write chapter 4.

Megan: I've already written chapter 8!

Yo-yo: Your kidding.

Megan: Nope.

S.W: Anyway, let chapter 3 begin.

* * *

**Chapter-3  
_Running around the Master Emerald

* * *

_**

Knuckles was doing what he did best, guarding the Master-Emerald. Chaos was in the water watching some baby chao play. Tikal was weeding a garden that she made near the emerald shrine, but what they didn't know was they were being watched by something in the bushes. Then Chaos saw something in the bushes watching the baby chao, he knew it wasn't bad but decided to tell Knuckles by squirting him with water and he did so.

"What was that all about?" asked Knuckles after he got soaking wet.

Tikal giggled at Knuckles.

"It's not funny" said Knuckles walking over to Chaos.

Chaos pointed to the bushes so Knuckles would get the message, and he did.

"What is it, Knuckles?" asked Tikal.

"I don't know but what ever it is, I'm going to catch it" said Knuckles dashing for the bushes.

Then a orange flash came out of the bushes and started running from Knuckles.

"GET BACK HERE" yelled Knuckles at the top of his lungs.

"Help him, Chaos?" asked Tikal looking at the water beast.

Chaos got out of the water and watch the target first, if he had a mouth he would have burst into a laugher. There running around the shrine was a red, raging echidna and a orange thing, but finally he shot water at the orange thing and made it stop, more like get hit smack it to the wall of the shrine.

"What on earth?" asked Knuckles as he stop a few feet away.

There on the ground was an orange hedgehog with emerald-green tips on her bangs, she was wearing a emerald-green dress and shoes. Chaos walked over to the frighten hedgehog.

"Stay back" said the hedgehog holding up a paint brush.

Chaos stopped confused, but Knuckles was at the top of the shrine ready to pounce, and he did so. Knuckles land right on target, grabbing the hedgehog made her drop the brush.

"What were you doing?" asked Tikal walking up with the chao following.

"I'll tell you if you let me go" said the hedgehog.

"I'll loosen my grip" said Knuckles loosening his grip on the hedgehog.

"All I was doing was painting a picture of the chao" said the hedgehog.

"All right, let's see it" said Knuckles letting go.

The orange hedgehog walked over to the bushes and pulled out a picture of the chao playing, she showed it to them.

"Wow, It looks just like the real thing" said Tikal taking the picture.

"Chao-chao" a chao agreed.

"Why were you painting them?" asked Knuckles.

"They remind me of my chao" said the hedgehog.

"Where is...Oh, I'm sorry" said Tikal.

"Yes, it's true. I don't know what happened, all of a sudden she was gone" said the hedgehog.

"Might I ask what she looks like?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, she's orange, she has violet wings with blush pink hearts, she has two emerald-green hearts on her antennas and she looks like a dragonfly chao" said the hedgehog.

Knuckles thought hard, he had seen a chao like that somewhere.

"Wait, I saw a chao just like that one at the Lost Chao" said Knuckles.

"You have?"

"Yeah!"

"Please, take me" said the hedgehog.

**At the Lost Chao**

A little chao was watching some dragonflies around a pound. She was brought there by a cream colored rabbit and a sky-blue and yellow chao.

"Here you go" said Cream handing the chao an apple.

"Tha-u" said the chao taking the apple.

"I still don't get why she was by herself" said Vanilla.

"Yeah, I wonder where her owner is" said Cream.

"There you are" said a voice.

Threw the door came a orange hedgehog followed by Knuckles.

"Aru" said the chao flying towards the hedgehog.

"Is she yours?" asked Vanilla.

"Yes, I was really worried about her" said the hedgehog.

"You know we never did introduce are self's" said Knuckles.

"My names Cream and this is my chao Cheese and my Mom Vanilla" said Cream.

"I'm Knuckles" said Knuckles.

"My name's Artu and this is my chao Canvas" said Artu.

"Well, I better get going" said Artu.

"Where?" asked Knuckles.

"Back to Star-La's place, Bye" said Artu running out the door with Canvas following.

* * *

Megan: And there it is. 

Yo-yo: Wow.

S.W: I just know chapter 4 will score points.

Megan: I hope so.

Yo-yo: Well, only you can make it happen, please R&R.


	4. My secret's in my heart

Megan: I didn't think I would be updating so soon.

S.W: Well, now you know your story is getting new reviewer's.

Yo-yo: Shadow-Walker's right, and this one will hopefully get a review or two.

Megan: Yep.

S.W: Megan doesn't own Sonic-&-Co!

Yo-yo: But she does own Star-La, Susie, Tank, Cap-Le-Da!

Megan: And now for the next chapter!

**

* * *

****Chapter-4**  
**_My secret's in my heart_**

* * *

Cappy was walking along the beach near Egg-Man's base, trying to enjoy the sun shine but she couldn't. In her mind were memories that she didn't want to remember.

_Flash back_

Running in a forest was a gray and black hedgehog witha sky-blue echidna.

"Run Cappy, RUN" said the echidna as she fell on the round.

"I'm not leaving you here" said Cappy.

"GO NOW, it's me they want, just GO" said the echidna.

"But-"

"GO"

"...Okay" Cappy ran off while the echidna fought off some robots.

"Why, why does it always have to my friends"thought Cappy.

_Flash back end_

She let out a heavy sigh.

"You OK?" asked a voice.

Cappy spun around to see Shadow. She nodded but Shadow could tell that there was something wrong.

"I know there's something bugging you" said Shadow.

Cappy pulled out the note pad and started writing.

There is something bugging me>

"What is it?"

Well, I need to find my friend Star-La, I know where she lives but I don't know how to get off this island>was written on the pad.

Shadow looked at Cappy then smiled.

"Well, if that's what's wrong, I can help you" said Shadow as a robot came up.

Cappy knew what he meant, so she got on the robot. The robot took off towards Station-Square.

**In Station-Square**

Walking down the street was a lavender hedgehog and a magenta fox. At the corner was a green hedgehog named Tank, he had black boots on and he had forest green eyes.

"Hey, Tank what's up" said Star-La.

"Oh, nothing much, just that I got a letter saying we're invited to that mansion over there" said Tank pointing to a mansion.

From where they were standing, Star-La could see the blue hedgehog. Star-La's thought's were interrupted by a robot that came down from the sky. Jumping off the robot was a gray and black hedgehog named Cap-Le-Da.

"Hey, it's Cappy" shouted Susie.

The blue hedgehog heard it and dashed towards it, the robot left so it wouldn't get destroyed.

"Shh, Susie" said Tank.

"Hi guys" said Cappy.

"So where have you been" asked Star-La.

"It's a long story" said Cappy.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice.

Star-La turned around but was hit in the head right into the wall behind her by a red echidna.

"Are you OK, Star?" askedCappy.

There was no answer, now Tank was mad.

"Grrrr..NO ONE HURTS STAR-LA" said Tank with rage.

"STOP" cried a voice.

They all turned to see a blue hedgehog.

"SONIC" said Susie.

"Don't hurt them, Knuckles. They mean no harm" said Sonic.

Knuckles looked at the three hedgehogs and the fox.

"Fine" said Knuckles walking back to the mansion.

Star-La woke up as soon as Knuckles turned around.

"Sorry about that, he gets that way" said Sonic as he helped Star-La up.

"Who was that guy"? asked Susie.

"That's Knuckles" said Sonic.

"Yeah, I get the point" said Star-La.

Tank walked away.

"Where you going, Tank?" asked Susie.

"I'm going to go look for Artu" said Tank.

"Okay" said Cappy.

* * *

Megan: And that's chapter-4.

S.W: I can't wait to see chapter-5.

Megan: I've already written it.

S.W: I thought you did.

Yo-yo: Well, Don't just sit there, push the purple botton and review or I'll give you a Thunder-Bolt.

S.W: Let's not threat them.

Megan: Just R&R please. (S.W and Yo-yo start a fight)


	5. How to catch a cat

Megan: Chapter 5 is here.

Yo-yo: Great, I didn't have to shack ya.

S.W: And it's a good thing they reviewed or they would've felt like they were shacked by a 300,000-volt Pegasus.

Yo-yo: CAN-IT SHADOW-WALKER.

Megan: Here we go again (MHO walks in) what's up MHO.

MHO: Nothing, just that two Pegasus ponies are making a lot of noise.

Megan: Will you help me with the chapter?

MHO: Sure...Megan doesn't own Sonic and Co.

S.W: (while fighting Yo-yo) But does own Peep and Cherry.

**

* * *

Chapter-5  
_How to catch a cat

* * *

_**

Vector was sitting in his chair behind his desk sleeping, Espio was doing ninja what a ninja did best, and Charmy was watching TV.

"We haven't got a call in a while"said Charmy bored.

"Careful, you just might get what you want"said Espio.

Then the phone rang, this woke up Vector with a jump.

"Whooooa!"said Vector as he fell out of his chair.

This made Espio and Charmy laugh.

"I wonder who it is"said Charmy.

"I hope it's Vanilla!"said Vector as he picked up the phone.

"Detective Vector...Uh-huh...What does she look like?...(started writing on some paper)...When was she last seen?...Uh-huh...Great, I'll get right on it"said Vector.

"So what is it?"asked Charmy.

"The answer in right here"said Vector handing Charmy a piece of paper.

Charmy started reading it.

_yellow, orange cat.  
__orange dress.  
__violet jewel on forehead.  
__last seen: Twinkle-Park._

"So this means we're going to Twinkle-Park"said Charmy.

Vector nodded.

"Let's go"said Espio.

They all nodded and ran out the door.

**Somewhere else in Station-Square.**

Running in an ally was a yellow cat.

"Get her"said a boy behind her.

She was so scared she didn't know where she was running, and before she knew it she came to a dead end and she was trapped.

"We got you now"said boy-1.

She felt herself on the wall, fear gripping her heart.

"Stop"said a voice.

She looked up to see crocodile, a chameleon and a bee. The chameleon jumped down ninja style and threw stars at the two boys, then landed in front of the frightened cat protective like. The bee did a sting attack, and the crocodile did a tail swing.

"We're not leaving without her"said boy-2.

She saw her chance to use a spell to scare them away.

"You want me, come and get me"she said as a bright yellow light surrounded her.

"What's she doing?"asked the bee.

"Bee-lee-blue"she said.

A whirlwind appeared and the two boys were sucked in it and flew off.

"Whoa"said the crocodile.

They turned to the cat. She was still glowing but it faded quickly, she collapsed but was caught by the chameleon.

"Are you OK?"asked the chameleon.

"I'm fine, it just took a lot out of me"she said.

"You don't look so well"said the bee.

She tried to stay awake but she fainted.

"Why isn't she moving?"asked the bee.

"She's fainted and she feels cold"said the chameleon.

"Let's get her back at the Office"said the crocodile.

**At the Office.**

Vector, Espio and Charmy came running in. Vector pulled out a bed, Charmy got some blankets, and Espio laded the cat on the bed and Charmy placed the blackets on her.

"I'll call her family so they know she's fine"said Vector picking up the phone.

"I wonder why she has a jewel on her forehead"said Charmy.

"Well, she seemed to use it to use that spell"said Espio.

Charmy just gave a confused look, then he jumped when he felt a hand on his hand, he looked at his hand and saw it was the cat. Her eyes were open and she showed no sign of fear.

"Her family will be here soon to get her...Hey, your awake"said Vector who was just done with the call.

"My names Charmy, that's Vector and that's Espio"said Charmy.

"I'm Peep"said the cat.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming"said Vector walking towards the door.

Vector opened the door to see a magenta cat.

"May I help you?"asked Vector.

"I'm here to pick up Peep"said the cat.

"Yes, come in"said Vector.

"The names Vector"said Vector.

"I'm Charmy and this is Espio"said Charmy.

"I'm Cherry"said the cat.

"Cherry"said Peep running to Cherry.

"Peep"said Cherry hugging Peep.

Espio looked at Charmy, Charmy was blushing, Espio guessed Charmy was in love with Peep.

"Thank you for finding Peep, when she didn't come home I was worried"said Cherry. Peep walked over to Charmy.

"Please come visit us at Spell-Bond"said Peep.

"Spell-Bond?"asked Charmy.

"Yes, we teach magic there"said Peep.

"OK"said Charmy.

"Peep, we need to get back or the others will be worried again"said Cherry.

"Right...Bye Charmy"said Peep.

"Bye"said Charmy.

Cherry and Peep walked out the door and headed back to Spell-Bond. Vector closed the door then looked at Charmy.

"You like her don't you"said Vector.

"Who?"asked Charmy.

"Peep"said Vector.

Charmy just gave an annoyed look.

* * *

Megan: There's chapter 5.

Yo-yo: (fighting stops) It's over?

Megan: You were fighting threw the whole thing.

Yo-yo and S.W: (fall on their faces)

Megan: Poor things, anyway-

Megan and MHO: R&R PLEASE!


	6. Sleek the cat and Spell Bond attack

Megan: Chapter 6 up and running.

Yo-yo: You update a lot.

Megan: That's because I have the other chapters ready.

S.W: Do I have to say the note's?

Yo-yo: I think they get the point.

S.W: But...Megan owns Tank, Peep, Cherry, Cap-Le-Da, Sky-Ivy, Star-La, Susie AND Sleek!

Megan: On with the show

**

* * *

Chapter-6  
_Sleek the Cat and Spell-Bond's attack

* * *

_**Tank was walking down the street, he kept hearing something following him, he was right. A cat jumped out at him, he quickly dodged the attack but he was hit. He looked at his left arm, it was badly cut. 

"Who are?" asked the cat.

"I'm Tank, and you?" said Tank.

"I don't give my name to anyone" said the cat.

"Well, I don't let anyone take me from my love" said Tank pulling out his pistol.

"I've heard of you, your that hedgehog with a gun" said the cat.

"And what about you?" asked Tank.

"I'm the best at sword play, no one can beat be at it. You don't know what I've been threw" said the cat.

"Come here into the light so we can talk" said Tank.

The cat walked in the light, he was black and had scars on his hands and a scar over one eye, he was wearing a black cape.

"You wouldn't happen to work with Eggman would you?" asked Tank.

"Hack no" said the cat.

"But I'm looking for a place called Spell-bond" said the cat.

"That's where I was going, we can go together" said Tank.

"Fine with me, but if we're going together, what should I call you?" asked the Cat.

"Tank, just Tank" said Tank.

"Fine" said the cat. "Well, come on Sleek" said Tank.

"Sleek?" asked the cat.

"Well, yeah. You won't tell me your real name so I'll call you Sleek, fine with you?" said Tank.

"Fine with me, just don't try anything funny" said Sleek.

They started walking towards Spell-Bond.

**At Spell-Bond**

Running down a corner was a yellow cat named Peep. Peep was in a hurry and happy, she entered her room, grabbed the phone and dialed the number, she waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Detective Agency" said the phone.

"Hi, is Charmy there?" asked Peep.

"Yeah, hold on" said the phone.

"Hello" said the voice of Charmy.

"Hi, Charmy, it me Peep" said Peep.

"So what do you want?" asked the phone.

"Well, I was wondering if we co-" Peep was cut off when a gray and black hedgehog named Cap-Le-Da burst threw the door.

"Peep, we need to go now!" said Cappy.

"Why?" asked Peep.

"We don't have time, Spell-Bond's under attack!" said Cappy grabbing Peep's hand.

"Charmy, I'll meet you there at your pla-" Peep was cut off.

**At Detective Agency**

"Peep...Peep...Peep you there...PEEP" said Charmy upset.

Vector and Espio looked at Charmy.

"What wrong?" asked Espio.

"I don't know, someone in the background said Spell-Bond's under attack" said Charmy.

"Let's go to Spell-Bond and see this attack and stop it" said Vector.

They all ran out the door.

**Team Lavender**

"Spell-Bond's under attack!" said Star-La running at 300-M.P.H and holding the others hands.

"I hope we get there in time" said Susie.

"Me too" said an emerald and sapphire hedgehog.

"Hang on girls" said Star-La.

Susie felt something grab her free hand, she turned her head to see a crocodile, a chameleon and a bee.

"You heading to Spell-Bond too?" asked Susie.

"Yeah" said the bee.

"I know you, your Vector the crocodile and your Espio the chameleon" said Susie.

"What about me?" asked the bee.

"Your Charmy right?" asked Susie.

"Yeah" said Charmy.

"I'm Susie, this is Sky-Ivy and she's Star-La. Some friends of our's live at Spell-Bond" said Susie.

"JUMP" said Star-La.

They all hit the ground hard, Susie looked at Star-La, she was injured badly.

"Star-La are OK" asked Susie.

"I'm fine" said Star-La.

They heard gun shots, Star-La knew what who it was, but then she saw a huge robot attacking Spell-Bond.

"Take that you bucket of bolts" said a green hedgehog.

"Tank" said Star-La.

"Hey, Star-La. Sleek now's your chance" said Tank.

"Sleek?" asked Star-La.

A black cat jumped past her and swung a sword at the robot, in 2-seconds the robot was cut in two. There in the smoke was a black cat called Sleek.

"Great job Sleek" said Tank.

Sleek just walked away.

"He seem's a bit stubborn" said Susie.

"OH NO, Cappy, Cherry and Peep are in there" said Star-La running into the building.

Sleek saw Star-La threw the corner of his eye. Soon Sleek saw something come their way, Star-La was running faster then he could see she was holding a yellow cat, holding on to her was a gray and black hedgehog and a magenta cat.

"Whoooa" said Cappy as they came to a stop.

Star-La put the kitten on the ground before she collapsed.

"That was close" said Star-La.

"Luckily I knew water spells" said Cherry.

Sleek looked at the magenta cat, she was the most beautiful cat he had ever seen, she noticed him.

"Oh, Hello" said Cherry.

Sleek couldn't find anything to say, he fainted.

**To be continued**

* * *

Megan: I made Sleek faint? 

Sleek: (walks in) Why the HELL did you make me faint?

Megan: .';; Don't worry, you'll wake up in the next chapter!

Yo-yo&Shadow-Walker: R&R please!


	7. Kidnapping of Star La

Megan: Chapter 7 now up.

Yo-yo: Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter-7  
**

**_Kidnapping of Star-La

* * *

_**"Hey, Sonic?" asked a boy with brown hair. 

"Yeah, Chris" said Sonic.

"Who was that purple hedgehog?" asked Chris.

"Her name was Star-La, she seemed worried" said Sonic.

"What's that?" asked Tails.

A orange chao came threw the opened window.

"Message for you" said the chao.

"What's your name?" asked a pink hedgehog.

"I'm Canvas" said the chao.

"A talking chao, cool" said Tails.

"What's the message?" asked Sonic.

"Here" said Canvas handing Sonic a note.

"Bye" said Canvas flying out the window.

Sonic started reading the note.

"It's looks like I've been invited to Star-La's place" said Sonic.

**At Star-La's place**

Sleek opened his eyes to find himself on a bed, last thing he remembered was a magenta cat and fainting.

"I hate it when I do that" said Sleek.

"Your awake" said a young voice.

"And who are you?" asked Sleek.

"I'm Peep" said the little yellow cat.

"Just call me Sleek" said Sleek in the kindest voice he could make.

Peep led the way to the living room, in the living room were the others he saw at Spell-Bond. Star-La and Cappy were playing a video game and Tank was watching, Sky-Ivy and a orange hedgehog were playing chess and a chao watched them.

"You beat me again" said Sky-Ivy."Your an artist not a gamer".

"Yeah, I know that. I'm good at this game" said Artu.

Sleek looked at the girls on the game.

"AH, I've been lapped by a rookie" said Cappy.

"Eat my dust" said Star-La.

"It's about time someone beat you at it" said Tank.

"Breakfast" said Cherry as she stood in the door way.

"Great" said Star-La as she turned off the game.

Sleek just followed them he wasn't really hungry.

"Hey Star-La, what was that letter you sent?" asked Cherry.

"I invited him over" said Star-La.

"Ooh, Star-La has a crush" said Artu.

"I do not" said Star-La.

Sleek didn't bother, he just stood there looking at Cherry.

**Eggman's base**

Eggman sat in his chair staring at the screen thinking.

"I need a way to get rid of that pesky Sonic" said Eggman.

"You could try a trap" said Bokkon.

"That's not such a bad idea, maybe if I catch a friend of his" said Eggman typing on a keyboard.

"I'll try pretty girl hedgehogs" said Eggman.

The screen came up with three female hedgehogs.  
_  
1: Amy Rose.  
2: Artu Hedgehog.  
3: Star-La Hedgehog._

"Sonic doesn't fall for Amy so I'll try...this Star-La girl" said Eggman.

"_WHAHAHAHHAHAH-HA-HA-HA-HAAHAAA_"

**Star-La's place**

Breakfast was over and everyone was back to what they were doing. Artu decided to paint, Cherry was working in the garden, Peep was playing with Canvas, Star-La and Cappy were playing a video game called RelayCross2 with Tank watching, and Sleek was teaching Sky-Ivy how to play chess. Then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" said Peep running to the door. She opened it.

"May I help you?" asked Peep.

"Yeah, is Star-La here?" asked a weird looking coated man.

"Star-La, someone here wants to see you" called Peep.

Star-La got up and headed for the door.

"Yes" asked Star-La.

"Yes, I have orders to take you to Eggman" said the coated man.

Before Star-La could react she was grabbed by a robot hand along with Peep, the robot flew off just as Sleek came to the door.

"Oh no" said Sleek.

"Peep" said Cherry.

Tank ran out the door and pulled his pistol out.

"I'll show that robot" said Tank ready to fire.

"If you shoot, Star-La and Peep will go down with it" said Sleek.

They all watched helplessly as their friend disappeared.

**Later that day at Star-La's place**

Sonic ran up to the door and knocked, there was no answer tile a voice said to come in. Sonic walked in following the a hallway, he came to the living room where they were busy.

"What's going on?" asked Sonic as Cappy came to him.

"Some robot kidnapped Star-La and Peep" said Cappy.

"And I'm going to kill whoever did it" said Sleek sharpening his sword.

A small guy flew in with a bag that said EGG on it.

"Message for you" said Bokkon as he pulled out a small TV.

"Well, Sonic, I've done it now. I'm sure you know Star-La, she's now my prisoner and I'm not giving her back, unless you come and get her. Sleek, I'm sure your going to get the child back so I have her somewhere else. Don't try anything or the girls are gone" said Eggman on the TV.

Sleek growled as the TV clicked off, Bokkon flew out the window.

"What are we going do?" asked Cherry.

"I'm going to get Peep back no matter what" said Sleek.

"I'm with you, bud" said Sonic.

Sonic and Sleek ran out the door to start their mission.

"Good like, and be careful" said Sky-Ivy as they ran out the door.

Cherry looked up at the sky worried.

"Please Lord, protect them, guide them, bring them back safe, please OLord" said Cherry praying.

Sonic and Sleek weren't going to stop no matter what.

* * *

Megan: Done. 

Yo-yo: R&R please.


	8. Sleek's match and near death

Megan: Chapter 8.

Yo-yo: We're working hard to please you.

S.W: So please enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter-8  
_Sleek's match and near death

* * *

_**Sleek was walking in the dark ally to find Peep, he didn't like the thought of people kidnapping children to get money. Sure, he liked getting money too but kidnapping was past the red line. 

"I've just got to find her" said Sleek.

He was following a magic power that he could fell coming from Peep. Sleek finally found her but she was being held prisoner, he knew what to do.

"So, your the one holding a child prisoner" said Sleek in the shadows.

"Unknown voice...Identify" said the robot.

"Well, You won't have time to keep her" said Sleek walking out of the shadows, his cape flowing in the wind.

"Sleek" said Peep in joy.

"Fight black cat...Kill black cat" said the robot.

"Well then, let's fight" said Sleek pulling out his sword.

Then they started their battle.

"Defeat black cat" said the robot firing it's guns at Sleek.

Sleek just placed his sword in the way, the bullets bounced off.

"Come on, you can do better then that" said Sleek.

"Must defeat black cat" said the robot firing lasers at Sleek.

Sleek did the same thing, the lasers bounced off.

The robot was getting confused now, it charged at Sleek, Sleek just dodged.

"Okay, remember, pointy end comes at me...idiot" said Sleek as he struck the robot with his sword.

The robot fell to the ground, Sleek felt good but then he was in shock.

"What?" asked Sleek.

The robot got back up and pulled out a sword of it's own.

"Black cat must die" said the robot.

"You keep saying that, I'm gonna eat your face" said a beyond full of rage Sleek.

"Get'em Sleek" said Peep cheering Sleek on.

"Try this" said Sleek swinging his sword at the robot.

"Black cat must die" said the robot as it shot a powerful laser at Sleek.

"AAHH" screamed Sleek in pain as the laser hit him, making him fall backwards.

"SLEEK" cried Peep.

"Robot kill black cat" said the robot as in jumped in for the kill.

Thinking fast, Sleek took his sword and stuck it in front of him, it cut threw the robot.

"Mission failed" said the robot before it's power was cut.

Sleek pulled out his sword from the robot, got up and walked over to Peep.

"You OK?" asked Sleek.

"I am now" said Peep.

Sleek swung his sword at the bars of the cage and Peep ran to him.

"Thank you Sleek" said Peep hugging him around the waist.

Sleek just smiled, he couldn't show he was mad around her, Peep released him and he put his sword away, then picked up Peep in his arms and jumped on a building and jumped from the one to the next.

**Somewhere else in the darkness**

Running threw the streets was a female human, she had a red shirt and cape, black belt and pants and flaming red hair. She herd a scream of pain and wanted to find out where and who it came from.

Then she saw something in the corner of her eye, a black cat with a black cape was jumping from roof to roof, she notice he was carrying a small and young female cat in his arms and was yellow, she continued running but followed the cat. Finally he jumped off the roof and nearly crashed into her.

"Sorry" said Sleek putting Peep down.

"What's your name?" asked Peep.

The girl didn't answer, but pulled out a sword.

"Uh...Is she going to do what I think she's going to do?" asked Peep.

As if to answer the girl ran at them ready to swing her sword at them.

"You want to fight, well you got a fight" said Sleek as he pull his sword out.

They started their battle, the girl swung her sword at Sleek but he blocked it with his sword. The girl swung her sword again and made a hit.

"AAHH" screamed Sleek as the sword tore into his side and disarmed.

"SLEEEEEK" cried Peep running to her friend.

The girl just smiled and and ran off, leaving a badly wounded Sleek on the ground.

"Sleek, are you OK?" asked Peep worried.

"I think so" said Sleek in pain.

Then a green hedgehog came out of the shadows.

"Tank, what are you doing here?" asked Peep.

"I followed Sleek and it looks like it was a good idea" said Tank examining the cut.

Sleek grunted in pain.

"We need to get him to a doctor and fast. Can you stop the bleeding for awhile?" said Tank.

Peep nodded, she tore a piece of blanket which was nearby and raped it around the cut.

"Let's go" said Tank picking up Sleek and running to the nearest hospital.

Peep followed.

* * *

Megan: Look, I nearly killed my own character. 

Yo-yo: You better do something fast or he's cat-litter.

S.W: Well, don't just stand there, push the purple botton so Sleek won't die!

Yo-yo: If he does, I'm seeking revenge!

Megan: R&R please.


	9. Dreams of death

Megan: Thanks to two new reviewer's, I've updated.

Yo-yo: This is the final chapter of sword play for a while.

S.W: We own Tank, Peep, Strake, Dippy and Skippy.

Yo-yo: Sleek and Catalina Erantzo belong toJoao Franco

**

* * *

Chapter-9**

**_Dreams of death_**

* * *

Tank and Peep got Sleek to a hospital but would not do a thing.

"Please, please help him, he saved my life, please help" begged Peep.

The doctors couldn't turndown Peep so they took Sleek into the operating room, while Peep and Tank waited in the waiting room.

"Peep, it's not your fault" said Tank.

"Yes it is" said a waterlogged Peep.

"Don't worry, it's happened to me before too" said Tank.

"Yeah, but that was your leg, he was hit in the stomach" said Peep.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" said Tank trying to clam the sad kitten.

**Sleek**

In the operating room, Sleek was trying to stay consciousness but the pain made him fall unconsciousness. Sleek had a dream that was beyond a nightmare.

_Dream-_

Sleek was walking down a path in the woods without his sword, when he's attacked by that girl. "AH" Sleek started to run but the girl stopped him. Sleek was knocked down, the girl raised her sword and the last thing Sleek saw was a flash of red.

_-End of Dream_

"Sleek...Sleek...Sleek wake up...Sleek..._WAKE UP YA STUPID CAT_" said a voice that sound like a officer ordering his men into battle.

Sleek opened his eyes to see he was on a bed with covers over him, his cape and sword were no longer on him.

"Sleek?" asked a yellow kitten.

"Peep...Tank?" asked Sleek.

"Your alright" said Peep with tears in her eyes.

"How ya feeling?" asked Tank.

"Better" said Sleek getting up but pain stopped him.

"You don't look like it" said Tank as he helped Sleek up.

"I heal fast" said Sleek.

"Are you well enough to walk" asked Peep.

"You bet I am" said Sleek hopping off the bed.

Sleek put his cape and sword back on and left with Peep and Tank.

**Later**

Peep had fallen asleep so Sleek carried her.

"Tank?" asked Sleek.

"Yeah?" asked Tank.

"You take Peep home, I have some work to do" said Sleek handing the kitten to the green hedgehog.

"But-" Tank didn't have time to finish when Sleek jumped away.

"He always seems to be lonely" said Tank.

**Sleek**

The black cat was looking for that girl so he could get some answers on why she beat him, as if to answer, he spotted a red cape in an ally and knew who it was. Sleek jumped down into the ally and the girl noticed him, they stood facing each other for a long time before Sleek broke the silence.

"You almost killed me last match, how did you do it?" asked Sleek.

"You were in my way, I knocked you down, and continued. Never block me again" said the girl.

She started toward the exit, but Sleek called her to wait.

"Wait, what's your name?" asked Sleek.

The girl's eyes flicked back toward him and her voice grew low.

"You're getting in my way, little pussycat" said the girl.

"_PUSSYCAT_? That's it!" said Sleek before he pulled out his sword.

For a few seconds, the last fight flashed across Sleek's eyes, but he shook it away and struck at her shoulder.

She quickly moved her arm to avoid it and lashed out at his side at him. Sleek twisted away and thrusted straight toward her. Yet no mater where his blade went, her blade stopped it. After about ten seconds of toying with him, she thrusted at his stomach and turned the flat of the blade quickly to disarm him. She placed a foot over his blade.

"What the-..."

"Let this be an actual warning, stay out of my way, and live. My name is Catalina Erantzo, and nothing will stop me" said the girl.

She clubbed him with the hilt of her sword. A few dizzy words ran across the cat's mind before he slid away to sleep.

"Catalina?...That was the legend of sword fighters, the only girl, yet the best swords-master in the country" thought Sleek, he blacked out.

**Later on a floating island**

A floating island in the sky, no, not Angel-Island, Life-Island. Like Angel-Island, it has places that are cold, warm, hot, and cool. Most of the island felt like summer or spring, but most greatest thing about this island is that some echidna's live on it.

A sky-blue echidna with magenta tip dreadlocks and tail stood in front of a white emerald, her dress was also magenta with orange rims, and her eyes were violet. Another sky-blue echidna came running threw some bush's, she had a magenta dress with orange rims and violet eyes as well which meant they were twins. Following her was another echidna, he was green with a navy-blue strip on his forehead, he had black boots and violet eyes.

"Skippy, Strake" said the first echidna.

"Dippy, when need your help" said the sky-blue echidna running up the steps.

"What's wrong?" asked the twin.

"We found this black cat in an ally" said the green echidna as he reached the top.

"Lay him next to the Life-Emerald" said the magenta tipped echidna.

Strake placed the black cat next to the emerald.

"How did this happen?" asked Dippy.

"I'm not sure but it looks like he was in a sword match" said Strake.

"How do you know?" asked Dippy.

"He has a sword" said Skippy.

"Let's give him some rest" said Strake.

* * *

Megan: Chapter 9 finished. 

Yo-yo: Don't just stand there, push the purple botton and review!

S.W: R&R please.


	10. Drowning, Lost and near death

Megan: Chapter 10 up and running.

Yo-yo: We own Cappy, Strake, Susie and Star-La.

S.W: We also own the Egg-Exterminator-2.

Megan: Start.

**

* * *

Chapter-10  
_Drowning, lost and near death

* * *

Star-La sat in her cell, she didn't like it one little bit and wanted to get out and kick some metal._**

"When I get my hand on that Egghead _I'LL_...What's the use, I'm never going to get out" said Star-La.

In front of her was a robot walking back and forth.

"Will you _PLEASE_ stop doing that, your going to dig threw the sand" said Star-La annoyed.

"Voice not Eggman" said the robot.

"Greaaaaat" said Star-La more annoyed.

Suddenly a blue flash went past her eyes and the robot fell apart.

"What the heck!" asked Star-La.

A blue hedgehog stopped in front of her.

"Need help?" asked Sonic breaking the bars.

"Yeah!" said Star-La.

Sonic held out his hand, she took it.

"Let's get back to my place" said Sonic.

"K" said Star-La.

"Hold it right there hedgehog" said a huge robot that looked like the Egg-Exterminator.

"_WHAT THE HECK_!" yelled Star-La.

"Allow me intrados the Egg-Exterminator-2" said Eggman.

"Egg-Exterminator-2?" asked Sonic.

"That's right, a much more powerful one at that" said Eggman.

"I'll defeat it like I did last time" said Sonic.

"Don't count on it" said Eggman.

The robots hand shot at Sonic, and made a successful hit.

"_AAHH_" screamed Sonic as the hand grabbed him.

"Now, time for a smash and bash" said Eggman.

The hands started to crush Sonic.

"Cut it out!" said Sonic in pain.

"Not in a million years, this is pay back for defeating me so meany times" said Eggman in joy.

All Sonic felt in his body was pain, he wished it would stop, he wished he could breathe.

"_STOOOOOOOOP, PLEASE STOP_!"cried Star-La at the top of her lungs.

The hand stopped, releasing Sonic, he fell towards the ground but Star-La grabbed him.

"Sonic?" asked Star-La laying him on the ground.

No reply.

Now Star-La was mad, she felt her eyes go from sky-blue to red.

"_HOW DARE YOU HURT SONIC, DON'T YOU CARE FOR ANYONE BESIDES YOURSELF. THERES MORE TO LIFE THEN RULING THE WORLD, BUT HURTING SOMEONE IS BEYOND THE RED LINE AND YOU'VE JUST PAST IT_!" said Star-La.

Eggman had a fearful look on his face.

"_YOU BETTER BE SCARED_!" said Star-La as she ran towards Eggman.

She pulled out what seemed to be lavender and sky-blue star-blades and threw them at the robot.

"_AH_, now's the time to run" said Eggman.

Star-La jumped up and gave a good powerful kick.

"_PERPARE TO SAY GOOD-BYE_" said Star-La as she kick the robot.

The robot exploded, sending huge metal pieces flying with a strong gust of wind. Star-La ran over to Sonic, lifting his head.

"Sonic, are you OK, please answer?"asked Star-La.

No reply.

"Hold on Sonic..._SAPPHIRE CONTROL_" said Star-La.

In a blue flash, both hedgehogs disappeared.

A black hedgehog came running but came to a halt when he saw the flash of blue.

"I could've swore I saw that Faker?" said Shadow.

**Life-Island**

A blue flash appeared and disappeared, Star-La held Sonic in her arms.

"Hey Star" said a green echidna.

"Strake, I need help!" said Star-La running towards the male echidna.

"What?" asked Strake.

"My friend" said Star-La looking at the blue hedgehog in her arms.

"He's beyond the emerald's help" said Strake.

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Star-La.

"Well, we can take him to Life-Lake" said Strake.

As soon as he said that Star-La ran off faster then you can say her name.

**Life-Lake**

A lake that heals the pure hearted and gives life back to the dyeing, a place where people are healed and love becomes stronger.

Star-La came to the lake, she walked in the shallow water, she kneeled down where Sonic was touching the water. His head just above the water.

"Sonic" said Star-La.

She didn't know what was happening but she lost control of herself and placed her lips on Sonic's, suddenly the lake glowed as a singing voice could be heard, it was the song of the lake.

_Hold on tight, don't let go  
Behold the light, that I show  
Your life is good, don't go  
I'm the one who should go  
I care for you, and you care for me  
We have bond like no other  
Just remember these words_

As the lake glowed, magic happened. Sonic's eyes twitched, Star-La removed her lips from Sonic.

"Sonic?" asked Star-La.

"Star-La" groaned Sonic.

"Y-Your O-OK" said Star-La as tears came running down her face.

"_Star-La, You need to send him home, he'll heal faster with them_" said the lake.

Star-La knew what the lake was saying, she had to take him back.

"I wish Sonic was home...Sapphire Control" said Star-La.

Then a blue flash engulfed Sonic and he disappeared.

"Sonic, I know you'll be fine" said Star-La.

**The Mansion**

A blue flash left a blue hedgehog in the living room when a pink hedgehog screamed.

"_EEEEEK_" screamed Amy.

"What, What's wrong" asked Chuck as he ran in with Chris and Tails following.

"S-S-Son-Son-Soni-Sonic" stuttered Amy pointing to the unconscious hedgehog on the floor.

"Sonic" said Tails.

"Let's take him to my room" said Chris.

They took Sonic to Chris's room.

**Later**

Sonic opened his eyes lazily, he had a cold cloth on his forehead. Looking at him was a worried Chris and Tails, an even more worried looking Amy.

Then Knuckles came in.

"Cream told me what happened" said Knuckles.

"Are you OK?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, I think," said Sonic getting up.

Sonic was stopped by Amy.

"No, Your not able to walk!" said Amy.

"I'm what!" asked Sonic.

"Your not able to walk for a while, you twisted your knee" said Chuck.

"How did this happen?" asked Tails.

"Well, you see-"

"Umm..Is this the Thorndykes mansion?"

"-...Star-La?"

"Sonic?...your alright"

"..How?...did?"

"I don't understan-..."Sonic fainted.

Everyone looked at Star-La, not liking how they looked at her, she ran out.

"Something's strange about her" said Knuckles.

They all left the room so Sonic could get some sleep, Chris and Amy stayed incase Sonic needed anything when he woke up.

**Star-La's House**

The house was quite, Artu tried to paint but they came out like crap, Sky-Ivy tried to play a video game with Canvas but they kept wondering off worrying about their friends, Cherry was sitting on the green grass with Peep next to her and was worried about Sleek, Tank went to look for him, and Cappy went out.

All was silence until Star-La burst threw the door, she didn't stop to say anything, she ran up to her room, slammed the door closed. She plopped down on her bed and started crying.

"Why, _WHY_, why do I hurt the people I care for, why?" cried Star-La.

Susie was outside her door listening to Star-La.

"I better call Cappy" said Susie

**Cappy**

Cappy was walking down an ally alone, when her cell-phone rang.

"Hello" said Cappy.

"Cappy, this is Susie, Star-La's back but she won't come out of her room" said the phone.

"I know how to help. Tell her to meet me at the beach in 10-minutes" said Cappy,

"Ok, bye" said the phone.

**10 minutes at the beach**

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Star-La sitting under a tree.

"What happened when you were saved?" asked Cappy.

"Sonic came and saved me but then Sonic was crush by a robot and I took him to Life-Lake on Life-Island" said Star-La.

"So why are you so upset?" asked Cappy.

"_I_.._I_..._I_..._I KISSED HIM_" said Star-La.

"You what!" asked Cappy.

"I kissed him!" repeated Star-La.

Nether of them saw a black hedgehog behind them.

"I see you talk" said the hedgehog walking out from the shadows.

Cappy spun around to see Shadow standing there.

"Oh, it's you Shadow" said Cappy as she put her hand in a pocket on her dress that had a star in it.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow?...But he nearly destroyed the world back on that ARK thing" said Star-La jumping up scared.

Shadow just gave a evil grin at the two female hedgehogs, Star-La was terrified but Cappy didn't flinch.

Cappy pulled out her star and faster then anyone thought she would, she pined Shadow on the tree by the neck with her star.

"I know you want to get rid of Sonic. If you harm as much as one quill of Sonic I will kill you with my own two hands" said Cappy with fire in her eyes.

Shadow nodded.

Cappy removed the star and walked over to Star-La.

"Ready?" asked Cappy.

"Yep" said Star-La as they held hands.

"Sapphire Control" said Star-La. In a blue flash they were gone leaving a highly confused Shadow.

"Was that a threat?" wondered Shadow.

* * *

Megan: chapter is over for the day. 

Yo-yo: Sorry if Shadow was out of character.

Megan: I don't know he acts so I'm trying to follow the other writers.

S.W: To see chapter 11, you need to review!

Yo-yo: R&R please.


	11. Diamond's of hope

Megan: Chapter 11

Yo-yo: We sure have gotten far.

S.W: Yeah, butwe only have a few reviewing.

Yo-yo: Well, we take "flamers"!

Megan: True, but time to start the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter-11  
****_Diamond's of hope_**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Sonic twisted his knee and things had gone back to normal. Walking along the beach was Sky-Ivy and a tan white hedgehog, she had a diamond colored gem on her forehead, her eyes were blank white, and her dress and shoes were snow white. She seemed to stare out in space, she was holding Sky-Ivy's hand.

"Sky-Ivy, I wish I could do what you do" said the white hedgehog.

"Same here" said Sky-Ivy."Hey, you want something to eat, my treat".

"Sure" said the white hedgehog.

Sky-Ivy left, leaving her alone in afternoon sun. But a hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed the female hedgehog, she screamed but was stop by a hand placed over her mouth. The two disappeared in a green flash.

**Sonic**

our blue hero was in the living room watching TV since he knee was twisted, Star-La came by everyday to cheer him out of boredom, which was nice since he couldn't run. Chuck was examining Sonic's knee a lot and gave the news, he had new news when he walked in.

"Well, Sonic, your knee should be healed by now. Let's have a look" said Chuck as he took the cast off.

Sonic jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

"I guess he's back" said Star-La.

"Correct, and I feel great" said Sonic who was next to Star-La.

Star-La jumped.

"I thought you left" said Star-La.

"I did, but I'm pretty fast" said Sonic.

They all laughed.

**Eggman's base, 3:00am**

The white hedgehog woke up to the sound of someone telling her to wake up, she opened her eyes.

"Your awake. My names Rouge, what's yours" said Rouge in a sweet voice.

Seeing she was a friend she spook.

"M..My names...D..D..Di..Diamond" said Diamond.

"Nice name" said Rouge.

"What species are you?"

"I'm a bat, can't you tell?"

"I can't see anything"

"You mean your blind?"

Diamond nodded.

A black hedgehog heard the word Bind and walked over to Diamond to look her over. Diamond seemed to only be 12.

"How old are you?" asked Shadow.

"12" said Diamond.

"Poor dear, not being able to see is horrible" said Rouge.

"Cappy said she knew a way to make me see" said Diamond.

"Cappy?"

"Yes, she knows all there is to magic"

"Shadow, wasn't that hedgehog we found at Area-99 named Cappy?" asked Rouge.

"Yeah, what about her?" asked Shadow.

"We need to look into this"

**Cappy and Star-La**

Cappy and Star-La were walking down a path in the woods.

"It's close, I can feel it" said Cappy.

"He's here to take us" said Star-La.

"Just remember that when we get attacked by a G.U.N robot, that means we finished but I'm going to put up a fight for it to take me aliv-" Cappy was cut off by a robot that came out of no where.

It was huge with sharp claws, a few guns around the middle, and had the letters G.U.N on it.

"You were saying?" asked Star-La as she broke into a run.

"_RUN_" screamed Cappy.

Both hedgehogs ran like crazy. A shot was heard with a hellish scream from Star-La.

"Star-La" said Cappy.

"Go, save yourself" said Star-La.

"I'm not leaving you"

"_GO_, get the heck out of here"

"_NO_, I'm not leaving you"

And with that Cappy picked up Star-La and ran but came to a dead end, she placed her friend on the ground and faced the robot with anger building up.

Sonic and Shadow were on the cliff watching the battle.

"You just messed with the wrong girl, you tin can...Night Shade" said Cappy in fury.

A black beam shot out of her hands and struck the robot, but had no effect. A laser shot at Cappy.

"_AAHH_" screamed Cappy.

"Chaos Spare" said Shadow.

Sonic got the girls away while Shadow held the robot off, but Cappy went back.

"Cappy, come back" said Sonic.

Cappy had one choice and was going to do it.

"Star Blade" said Cappy as she threw stars at the robot.

The robot exploded sending metal pieces, a strong wind blew. Shadow kept his ground with ease but Cappy was forced back, she hit her head on a rock hard making Shadow run to her.

"Cappy?" asked Shadow.

"He's...coming...Give...the...female...hedgehog...to...him...before..." Cappy was out cold.

"Before? Before what? Chaos Control"said Shadow.

The two disappeared.

* * *

Megan: Done.

Yo-yo: If you haven't reviewed this story yet-

S.W: Then we beg you to review-

Yo-yo: Or Megan will die of story withdraw!

Megan: Just review PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASE!


	12. Visions of Death

Yo-yo: Megan won't be here for the next two chapters.

S.W: So let's get this started with.**

* * *

Chapter-12  
****_Visions of Death_**

* * *

_Dream-_

Cappy was face to face with a man that looked more like lizard, green and ugly.

"You shale suffer the same fate as your family" said the lizard.

"But why do you want to kill me?" asked Cappy.

"Don't you remember, you were not born, you were created on ARK 100 years ago"

"I was created?"

"Yes, you were created as a 5 year old, then frozen for 100 years, then you were awakened and sent to earth to grow up with your own kind"

"You killed them?"

"Yes, I killed the family that found you. I was going to let you live for 50 more years but it's been 10 years and 6 months ago my friend Biolizard was kill by two hedgehogs, and I seek revenge of her by killing you, because your the one that killed her"

_-End of dream_

"Hey, wake up" said a voice.

Cappy wanted to open her eyes but felt to weak to even move.

"I have an idea" said another voice.

She felt someone pick her and then felt like she was in a tube.

(A/N: She's in the same thing Shadow was in, in Shadow has Returned)

She suddenly felt her strength coming back.

"Wha?" asked Cappy as she opened her eyes.

"She's awake" said a black hedgehog.

"Huh...Dark Control" Cappy reappeared at the other side of the room.

"What are you trying to do, poison me?" asked Cappy.

"Poison; no, getting you to wake up; yes" said Shadow.

"Well, you wasted your time, I don't deserve to live"

"Why not?"

"Because I was created on ARK like you"

"I really don't want to talk about, okay"

"Reason?"

"I don't remember anything about, all I know is that I was created"

Silence fell on the room, not even Eggman dared to speak with a female hedgehog that almost had the same past as Shadow, for once he kept his fat nose out.

(A/N: O.o : Did I just say "fat nose" laughs)

**Star-La**

Star-La opened her eyes to see a concerned Sonic, a worried Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Chris and Chuck.

"Finally, your awake" said Chuck.

"What happened?" asked Star-La.

"It's a long story, but you've been asleep for 3 days" said Sonic.

"3 days!" asked Star-La.

"Yeah"

"Cappy, where's Cappy!"

"Last I saw her, Shadow disappeared with her"

"He's coming"

"Who?"

"Deathbio"

"What does he want?"

"He wants Cappy because he thinks she killed that Biolizard and she was created like that Shadow guy"

"Your friend Cappy was created like Shadow?"

"Yes, and Deathbio will kill her if we don't kill him first"

"Your not going anywhere until your leg heals"

"But Cappy-"

"I'll find her. You helped me so now I'll help you"

"...Thanks Sonic" said Star-La.

**Somewhere else**

ARK, shut down 50 years ago, 6 months ago two hedgehogs defeated the Biolizard and saved earth, now it was empty. A green slime was all over one room, inside the room was a smaller Biolizard, claws long, sharp teeth, Deathbio.

"That hedgehog won't be able to get away from me this time" said Deathbio."She shall suffer a most painful death. She was never meant to live, I should've killed her when she was here"

He was making a slime ball that he would put the hedgehog in to suffer. He wanted her to suffer so he made a line of things to torture her.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAHAHAHAHA-HAAAA-HAAAA-HAAAAAAA"

(A/N: that's one scary laugh.)

**Eggman's base**

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow...I...I...Iloveyou" said Cappy.

"What?"

"Iloveyou"

"What?"

"IsaidIloveyou"

"Huh?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, WHAT IS THIS 20 QUESTIONS" said Cappy.

"You what?"

"I love you"

Shadow felt like he was stabbed right in the heart as he looked into those midnight-blue eyes.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"I must leave because...I must give myself to Deathbio"

"Who's Deathbio?"

"A smaller version of the Biolizard"

"So he wants you?"

"He thinks I killed the Biolizard"

"And now he wants to kill me for it"

"What are you going to do?"

"Fight back"

Cappy looked in those red eyes.

"Dark Control" said Cappy, she disappeared.

**Star-La**

"I know what I need to do" said Star-La as she got up."I don't care what anybody says, I have to find Cappy"

She opened the window and jumped out.

"I know your out there" she said."The dreams are becoming more real, Deathbio must be stop"

She started running faster then Knuckles.

"The Life Emerald must be with her" she picked up speed."Sapphire Control"she disappeared.

**Life Island**

"So this is Life-Island?" asked Sleek.

"Yes, also the 2nd place where echidna's live" said Strake.

"Strake" said Star-La running towards them.

"Star-La?"

"I need the Life-Emerald"

"What for?"

"I need it to help Cappy defeat Deathbio"

"If it's needed for that, I'll do it"said Strake shrinking the emerald.

"Cappy's in trouble, isn't she?" asked Sleek.

Star-La nodded.

"Here's the emerald, good luck finding Cappy" said Strake.

"Thanks" said Star-La.

Star-La ran off.

"Take me to ARK...Sapphire Control" she disappeared

* * *

Yo-yo: Now R&R so we can continue. 


	13. Battle for who gets Cap Le Da

Megan: A showdown for who gets my Cappy.

Yo-yo: Let's see what happens.

**

* * *

Chapter-13  
_Battle for who gets Cap-Le-Da

* * *

_**  
Shadow ran down the corners in ARK, looking for Cappy. 

"Cappy" he called.

"Cappy, Cap-Le-Da the hedgehog" he called again.

"Shadow" called a voice behind him.

Shadow turned to see Star-La running towards him.

"Star-La?"

"Shadow, I need you to give this to Cappy"

"Why?"

"The only way to defeat Deathbio is her to super form"

"Super form?"

"Yes, Cappy can change like you"

"Okay, I'll give it to her" said Shadow taking the emerald.

**Deathbio**

A gray hedgehog slammed against the hard, cold, slimy wall. Pain rushed in her body, she was doing it to save the world, but was it the right thing to do.

"_GET UP_" yelled Deathbio at the girl hedgehog.

"No...Never..._NEVER_" yelled Cappy.

"Why you little"

Deathbio as he swung his dagger claws at the hedgehog. Cappy braced herself for the attack, but it never came, she slowly opened one eye, see saw Shadow. Shadow was holding her in his arms.

"Shadow?" she asked.

"Hey, nice to see'ya again" said Shadow.

"_GIVE THAT HEDGEHOG BACK_" said Deathbio.

Cappy jumped behind Shadow.

"She's coming with me" said Shadow.

"We'll see about that" said Deathbio ready to battle.

Both male's charged at each other, ready to slice the others throat. Shadow gave his best Chaos Spare, Deathbio gave his best Claw Slash. Both attacks made contact, Deathbio had burnt marks, and Shadow had claw marks, some blood was dripping from them. Shadow sent a Chaos Blast, Deathbio swung his claw again, but he could not win in ARK.

"This isn't over" said Deathbio disappearing.

Cappy ran over to Shadow, grabbed his hand and said.

"_DARK CONTROL_" she said.

**A green meadow**

Shadow and Cappy appeared, Cappy dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Cappy" said Shadow shaking her.

No answer

"Wake up" he said.

No answer

Shadow suddenly felt like there were tears in his eyes, but he held them back.

* * *

Megan: Done.

Yo-yo: R&R please.


	14. Tears of life and still alive

Megan: This chapter may sound boring.

Yo-yo: Never, your stories are the best.

Megan: Well, I had a huge writers block on this chapter.

S.W: I think you get the point of who owns who.

**

* * *

****Chapter-14**  
**_Tears of life and still alive

* * *

_**

Shadow was holding his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Tears still running from his eyes, not noticing the tears were floating around Cappy.

"Wha?" asked Cappy opening her eyes.

"Cappy?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow..._SHADOW_" Cappy jump into a hug.

Shadow was trapped in a hug with no way to escape, his arms pined to his side, running short on air.

"Cappy, can you let go of me?" asked Shadow.

"Sorry" said Cappy releasing Shadow.

Shadow just starred at the gray hedgehog, then he laugh, Cappy soon joined the laugh.

Suddenly the sky darkened, some rain, dark gray clouds, and a booming voice.

"So you thought I was gone" said a huge green lizard.

Both Cappy and Shadow were shocked.

"D-D-Deathbio?" asked Cappy.

"Keep back" said Shadow.

"You will suffer pain, both of you" said Deathbio.

"Leave him alone, it's me you want" said Cappy standing in front of Shadow.

"Well, now I want to kill both of you" said Deathbio as his claws shot at them like vine's.

"_AAAHHH_" screamed both hedgehog as they were tied in claw-vine's.

"Bye-bye hedgehogs" said Deathbio sending them flying into a wall.

Shadow felt like his body was about to fall apart. Next, Deathbio grabbed Cappy by the quills, sending her into a tree, he turned to Shadow.

"You, your the one who gave her that emerald" said Deathbio grabbing the black hedgehog by the neck.

Shadow felt like his head was going to pop off, but then he felt a rush of power flowing in his body.

"Yes, I did give her that emerald. But I have a power better then you know" said Shadow as he turned silver.

"What?" asked Deathbio.

Cappy looked up to see what was happening. Shadow broke free, and a battle started. Deathbio shot his claw at Shadow, dodging it and sending his Chaos Spear for a victory, but Deathbio dodged it.

"You think you can defeat me?" asked Deathbio.

"Don't know if I can't defeat you, but I do know I can kill you" said Shadow.

"Yeah, well, try this"

Claws headed for the gray hedgehog.

"_SHADOW_"screamed Cappy.

"_CAP-LE-DA_"cried Shadow running for her.

Shadow grabbed her just before the claws made a hit, Cappy shivered in his arms from fright, he placed her behind a rock.

"Leave her alone, she didn't kill the Biolizard" said Shadow.

"Then who did?" asked Deathbio.

"I did, with the help of a blue hedgehog named Sonic"

"You?"

"Yep, and now you'll join her" said Shadow giving his best Chaos Blast.

"_NO_, you have not seen the last of me!" said Deathbio disappearing.

The sky went back to blue, Shadow was black again, and still looked like he had the strength. Shadow walked over to Cappy, she was really pale, her black strips were now a dark gray.

"Shadow...I used all my energy to take us here...using...Dark Chaos Control...I only had enough left to get us here" said Cappy weakly.

"You shouldn't talk" said Shadow bringing her body close to his.

Shadow couldn't believe what he felt, her body was so cold, she didn't even have enough energy to make body heat.

"Chaos Control" said Shadow disappearing.

**3 weeks later**

Summer, Everyone was together. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Chris, Chuck, Ella, Mr.Tanaka, Knuckles, Tikal, Chaos, Vector, Espio and Charmy were having a picnic with Star-La, Susie, Sky-Ivy, Cherry, Peep, Sleek, Tank, Artu, Canvas, Skippy, Dippy and Strake. Even Eggman was there playing Mr.Good-Guy for a day, no one had seen Cappy nor Shadow for 3 weeks.

"I wonder where the two are" said Artu.

Star-La noticed Sonic giving Eggman a look.

"I don't think he's going to do anything, Sonic. Besides, Canvas already checked his suit case and found this tracking device" said Star-La holding up a device.

Eggman gave a look of guilt which made everyone laugh.

**ARK**

Shadow stood in front of a tube filled with green liquid, inside was a gray hedgehog.

"Time to release you" said Shadow pushing a button.

The liquid emptied, leaving the gray hedgehog left. Shadow picked her up, the quills black again, skin no longer pale.

"Shadow" whispered Cappy. Shadow grinned, she already knew who was holding her.

"Chaos Control" said Shadow.

* * *

Yo-yo: Does anyone besides me see that Shadow is out of character. 

Megan: I've never seen him on TV before so how would I know what he's like.

Yo-yo: Simple, get a VHS.

S.W: R&R please.

Megan: This was the last chapter so it's up to you if Part-2 is to be posted.

NOTE: Many thanks to Sonica The Hedgfox and MHO for sorporting this stroy.


	15. Part 2: A new mystery

Megan: I know I said I wouldn't update until August 6th but I didn't want to leave you all hanging.

Yo-yo: Megan's putting a lot of work in Part 2.

Megan: And trying to follow Darkhyams advice too.

S.W: There's no copyright's in this chapter so we own all the characters in this chapter.

Yo-yo: Let's start.

**

* * *

Chapter-15****  
_A new mystery

* * *

_  
3 years ago **

Control, Death, Suffering, these are all the things Deathbiolikes. Deathbio looked at his two new victims, two little kittens, both ocean blue with ocean blue eyes, one had a dark blue dress and shoes, the other had dark blue shoes.

"Now for some fun" said Deathbio evilly as he shot a dark beam at them.

"Sis, move" said the boy pushing his sister away.

"Brother" said the girl as her brother was hit.

"Find help...Run...Before he gets you too" said the boy dropping to the ground.

The girl did so, running away from what happened, her brother, no longer seen, she will never see him again.

**Life-Island 3 years later**

6 weeks had past since Deathbio disappeared, things were back to normal. Strake was guarding the Life-Emerald from those who wished to steel it, alone and doing nothing but sit there. A noise was heard.

"Who's there?" asked Strake.

A purple echidna came out, he had blue eyes and was wearing a white battle uniform with orange trim.

"Yo, the names Irvine. What's yours" said the purple echidna.

Strake was confused at this, but since it was a fellow echidna there couldn't be anything to worry about.

"Names Strake, I'm the guardian of the Life-Emerald" said Strake

"All by yourself?" asked Irvine walking up the stairs.

"No, two girls help me, but their not here today" said Strake.

"Two girls huh?"

"Their twins, but if you've met a red echidna, he's not from here"

"Haven't met him"

"Good, he packs a mean malt"

"You mean Knuckles?"

"Yeah, you've heard of him?"

"Yep"

The two spent the rest of the day talking.

**Twinkle Park**

Sleek was with Cherry, in the park, Peep was playing, and everything was quiet. Cherry was tending to a small garden, Peep was swinging on a swing, and Sleek was keeping an eyeon Peep. Peep was trying to go higher but couldn't get it right.

"I'll help you" said a gray cat.

He was dark gray and his ankles, wrists and ears were black, he was wearing navy blue pants with rope around the waist and ankles.

"Thanks, I'm Peep, what's yours" said Peep.

"Names Smoky" said the dark gray cat.

"Where's your parents?" asked Peep.

"I'm here by myself"

"Won't they be worried?"

"No, they don't care"

"_WHAT_"

"Well, I actually don't have a family" said Smoky catching Peep when she fell off the swing from shock.

"Your more then welcome to us" said Sleek who had overheard their talk.

"Thank you" said Smoky.

**Woods just outside Station-Square**

Walking along a path was a hedgefox, hedgehog and a triple-tailed fox. The hedgefox was blue with pink tipped tails, quills and ears, she was wearing an orange skirt, shirt and shoes, her name was Sonica. The hedgehog was black with red stripes on her quills and looked like Amy's quills, she was wearing an orange dress and black boots, you could say she's Shadow's twin but she's not, her name was Shadou. The fox was golden with purple tipped tails, she was wearing a purple dress and had three tails, her name was Emmily Prower. Also with them was a young cat.

(A/N: See the beginning of the chapter for her)

Her name was Nicky.

"Nicky, what was your brother like?" asked Emmily.

"Well, he was my twin, a monster called Deathbio took him, I haven't seen Nick since" said Nicky.

"Don't worry, we'll find him" said Shadou.

"Thank you Shadou" said Nicky.

"Com'on girls, let's take this to the next level" said Sonica.

They all joined hands.

"Ready?" asked Sonica.

"Ready" said the three girls.

"Let's _GO_"

They shot off faster then a bullet. Nicky didn't get sick from it at all.

**Deathbio**

Deathbio looked at his servant, smiling.

"Do you know what your to do?" asked Deathbio.

" Yes...Kill...Shadow...Cappy...Nicky...Anyone...Else...That...Gets...In...My...Way" said Nick in a ghost like voice.

"Good, now go, and don't come back until you've killed Shadow and his friend, don't forget your sister"

"Yes...Master"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAH-HAHAA-HAAA-HHAAAAA-HAHAHA"

* * *

Megan: There, now I'll start chapter 16. 

Sleek: Hi guys.

Megan: What are you doing here?

Sleek: Well, I'm not in the next chapter aand I'm going to help you with idea's since you need them like heck.

Yo-yo: Let's not use words like that, okay?

Megan: Yeah, so let's see what reviews we get.

Sleek: O.o

Yo-yo+Megan: .

S.W: .;; Read and Review please.


	16. Nicky's feeling's

Megan: Let's start.**

* * *

Chapter-16**  
**_Nicky's feelings

* * *

_**

Nicky sighed to herself, she hadn't see Nick in such a long time, but her new friend were helping her find him. Emmily who Nicky called Emily, was very nice and told stories about when she was younger with her little brother. Shadou told about how her and Shadow were a lot alike. Sonica bragged on about how she was better then Sonic, she always made Nicky laugh.

"Oh Sonica, your always trying to show off" said Shadou.

"I am not, I'm better then Sonic and Shadow put together" said Sonica.

"Com'on you two, let's not fight" said Emily.

"Well, there's no use fighting, we all know Sonica is not as good as Sonic and Shadow" said Shadou.

"What did you say Shadou!" asked Sonica with rage.

"Uhh, nothing, never mind" Emily shook her head, the two always had fight's.

Nicky's ears perked up, something was watching them.

"Shadou, Emily, Sonica, there's something following us" said Nicky in a scared voice.

Sonica looked at their surroundings. "I don't see anything" she said.

"But I heard something" said Nicky.

Emily was about to speak when a dozen robots surrounded then.

"You were saying about nothing following us" said Shadou.

"Wha'do we do now?" asked Emily.

"We fight" said Sonica.

"Are you crazy, it's 12 to 3" said Shadou.

"Make that 12 to 4"statedNicky.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's fight" said Sonica in a brave voice.

The battle started in a flash, Shadou gave all the kicks she could, Emily used her three tails as a weapon and cutting the robots in two or three piece's, Sonica did spin-dash's, and Nicky used her small claws to attack. All was going well when only one robot was left, they were about to finish it off when another dozen robots came.

"What the?"asked Sonica.

"Reinforcements" said Emily.

"Well, we can run" said Shadou.

"True but I think we'll have to clear the 3rd force" said Nicky.

"_3RD_" shrieked Emily.

Sure enough, there was a 3rd group of reinforcements.

"Now what?" asked Shadou.

"We each take 6" said Sonica.

"Right" they all said.

Shadou did more kicks, Emily did more tail swings, Sonica did more spin-dash's, and Nicky did more fury-swipes.

Only 1 robot remained left, Nicky tried her fury-swipes but missed, the robot shot a laser.

"Watch out-"

"_AAAAAHHHHH_"

"_SONICA_" screamed Shadou.

Sonica lay motionless on the ground, seeing this made Nicky completely angry.

"_ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT_" said Nicky jumping forwards at the robot. "_PREPARE TO SAY GOOD-BYE_" she saidslashing her small claws at the robot.

The robot split in two, grumbling to the ground.

"Sonica...Sonica...Wake up Sonica" said Shadou gently shaking the hedgefox.

Emily checked her pulse, in was still there.

"She's still alive" said Emily.

"She is?" asked Nicky.

"Yes, we should wait until she wakes up" said Emily happy.

* * *

Megan: Done, now please R&R! 


	17. Shadow VS the corpses

Megan: I had a writers block on this chapter.

Yo-yo: I know it'll be good.

Megan: I hope so.

S.W: We'd like to give a big thanks to Lord Irvine and Sonic Hedgefox.

Disclamer1: I own Cappy.

Disclamer2:Shadow belongs to SEGA.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter-17  
_Shadow V.S the corpses_**

* * *

The castle of death, a place where no one saw the light from the sun again, no one came out alive, a place where death is around every corner. Shadow and Cappy walked down one of the halls, Shadow had a hard grip on Cappy's hand, for some reason he was a little worried. They came to a chamber that was a little on the creepy side.

"This place is creepsville" said Cappy.

"Your telling me" said Shadow.

"Do you see what I see?"

"No"

"I...It's...It's a coffin" said Cappy in fear.

Shadow looked for what she meant and found it, an open coffin. Shadow carefully walked to the coffin and peeked inside, it was empty.

"Don't worry, it's empty" said Shadow.

"Then why do I feel like the thing that go's in it is behind me?" asked Cappy.

Shadow turned around and widen his eyes, there was something behind her.

"Cappy, slowly walk to me, don't make any sudden move's" said Shadow keeping his eyes on the thing.

Cappy slowly walked to him, feeling as if something was going to grab her by the quills, her breathing was shaky. Shadow held out his hands when she was close enough, putting his arms around her to calm her down, her face was bared in his chest so she wouldn't see what it was.

"Shadow, what is it?" asked Cappy.

"Let's just say I don't want you to see it" said Shadow.

Shadow could tell she was scared by the way she her arms were around his neck. The corpse walked towards them, it's eyes giving a weird glow. Shadow looked around the room to find victims that were now rock solid, he quickly new what to do, Cappy lifted her head to look at Shadow.

"Don't look" said Shadow pushing her face to his chest.

"Why not?" asked Cappy.

"If you do, you'll become a rock" said Shadow.

Shadow closed his eyes to avoid the wave from the glowing eyes, he could feel the bone hands touching his head, the hand ran down his face making him feel a little scared himself.

Cappy was scared stiff, all she could do was breath.

The corpse looked at the gray hedgehog, the way she held onto the black one was a sigh of love and trust, they weren't here for the jewels, they were here for the child. Two more coffins opened and two more corpses came out, they disagreed with the first.

One grabbed Shadow, and the other grabbed Cappy.

"_AAAHHHH_!" screamed Cappy as the 2nd one handed her to the 1st one.

Shadow was putting up a fight, he wasn't going to let some old bones put him down, he could feel the sharp claws dig into his flesh, he could feel them digging into his head.

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE_!" screamed Cappy.

"_CAP-LE-DA_" screamed Shadow.

Shadow could feel his strength weakening, but he wasn't giving up. He gave a quick 4-out, two punch's on one, and two kicks on the one, sending both backwards. He landed on the ground, bent down, he noticed two bricks at his feet, grabbing them, he threw them at the corpses, each one shattered.

"_SHADOW!_" cried Cappy breaking lose.

Cappy ran to Shadow who was gasping for air, he was out of energy, hands and knees on the rocks floor. Cappy looked into the ruby eyes as they looked back into her midnight-blue.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, rocks falling from the walls, cracks forming in the ground. Shadow quickly grab Cappy and started running faster then a bullet, dodging falling rocks. He could see the exit, only a little further and they would make it, a rock was heading for the hole. Shadow quickly jumped and dived under the rock, and slid threw the hole.

"_OH MY GOSH!_" yelped a voice.

Shadow blacked out.

* * *

Megan: I know, Shadow was a little out of character. 

Yo-yo: Well, Darkhyams is helping you.

Megan: True, the next chapter will be posted along with this one.

S.W: Now R&R please.


	18. Shadow VS Nick

Megan: Chapter 18.

Yo-yo: With a battle seane too.

Disclamer: I own Cappy, Nicky and Nick.

Disclamer2: Shadow belongs to SEGA.

Disclamer3: Sonica, Emmily and Shadou belong to Sonica Hedgefox**

* * *

**

**Chapter-18**  
**_Shadow V.S Nick

* * *

_**

Shadow woke up rather quickly, pulling a cobweb off his face. He looked around, he was in a new chamber, many coffins were in the room. He looked at what he was in, he was in a coffin himself, quickly jumping out. In the coffin next to him was open, inside was a skeleton, mouth open as a sword was in the middle. A muffle noise came from one of the closed coffins, Shadow walked over to it, quickly opening it, he then found himself pined to the ground by Cappy.

"Shadow, your alright" said Cappy.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Let go" said Shadow.

Cappy Let go, she ran to another coffin.

"Well, don't just stand there, help me open this" said Cappy.

Shadow helped open the coffin, inside was Nicky, she was wearing a dark blue cape.

"I thought I was stuck forever" said Nicky.

"Come on, we need to find Sonica and Shadou" said Cappy grabbing Shadow's hand.

"What do mean?" asked Shadow.

"After you pass out, you were attacked by some weird things, they took Sonic and Shadou to some kind of sacrifice chamber" said Nicky.

"I told her what happened" said Cappy.

They ran down the brick hallways, Nicky was running on all four to keep up with the fast hedgehogs. They came to a new chamber andstopped when they found what they were looking for, inside the room was a tribe, along with Sonica and Shadou in the center, they were on a sacrifice center.

"God Of Death, please take these two of who we offer" said a tribe's man.

"Why is it I hear the word 'death' a lot these days?" asked Cappy.

"Maybe it's because it's you they want dead" said Shadow.

"Nick!" yelped Nicky.

Shadow and Cappy looked at what Nicky was pointing at, up on a rock was Nick, but he wasn't blue anymore, now he was a blackish blue with black shoes, his eyes were of dead black, he looked like he was under a spell.

"That's Nick?" asked Shadow.

"Yes, he was once blue like me, but now the evil sprit has complete control over him" said Nicky.

"How do we get rid of the sprit?" asked Cappy.

"You must defeat him" said Nicky.

The sacrifice plat started to go.

"_THIS IS IT,WE'REDONE FOR_" shrieked Shadou.

"Well, at lest we go together" said Sonica.

"Not if I have anything to do with it" said Emily who suddenly appeared, she grab Sonica and Shadou."Ya didn't think I'd leave you, did'ya?".

Sonica and Shadou just sighed, Nick growled at this, he didn't want them to escape.

"You can not leave this place, only death awaits the untrained eye" said Nick.

"_NICK_" cried Nicky.

Nick looked down, his sister, her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light, he suddenly felt ready for his mission, to kill her along with the others that defeated Deathbio.

"The Nick you knew is gone" said Nick.

"NO, I know he's still there, my Nick is still there" said Nicky.

Shadow walked towards the rock, Nick attacked, and a battle started.

"Nicky" said Emily pulling Nicky away.

Nick slashed his claws at Shadow who twisted back, Shadow shot his Chaos Spear, but the cat sidestepped. Nick slashed his claws again, Shadow yelled in pain as the claw slashed across his chest, falling backwards, Nick was about to slash again when.

"Oh no you don't"

Nick was tackle by Cappy, she stood in front of Shadow protectively. Nick slashed his claws at Cappy who dodged, Cappy shot her Star Blades, Nick growled in pain.

Shadow looked for something to use, he found a brick, grabbing it, he ran towards Nick, Cappy was distracting the cat long enough for Shadow to hit him in the head, throwing the brick at close range. Nick felt pain, so much pain, he fell unconscious.

"_NICK_" cried Nicky running to her brother.

Emily and Shadou helped with Nick, Shadow walked over to one of the walls, placing one hand on the wall and the other over his chest which was bleeding pretty bad.

"Shadow?" asked Cappy worried.

"I'm fine" said Shadow.

"Let me help, you've help me, and now I'm going to help you"

Shadow sat down, he was losing a lot of blood, Emily came over checking his pulse.

"He's losing a lot of blood, we need to get him to someone who knows what to do"said Emily.

Nicky overheard this, she took of her cape and rapped it around Shadow's chest. Cappy told Shadow to rest, he had no choice, he went out cold.

* * *

Megan: I hope Darkhyams doesn't kill me for doing these things to Shadow! 

Yo-yo: Don't worry, it's your story.

S.W: That's right, now push that purple botton and review or-

Yo-yo: Or feel the rath of Megan The Hedgehog


	19. More Trouble

Megan: Sorry it took so long to update, my grandmother came for a visit so I didn't have time to write.

Yo-yo: but now the chapters up.

Megan: I also had writers block, so this may sound like crud.

Disclamer1: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tikal and Chaos all belong to the creater SEGA.

Disclamer2: Sonica, Shadou and Emmily belong to Sonica Hedgefox.

Disclamer3: Sleek belongs to Joao Franco.

Disclamer4: Irvine belongs to Lord Di...I forgot the rest.

Disclamer5: Cappy, Star-La, Nick, Nicky, Strake, Tank, and Deathbio belong to me.

**

* * *

Chapter-19  
_More trouble

* * *

_**

Cappy looked over at Shadow, he was sleeping peacefully, he seemed like a different person, he didn't look mean any more.

Nicky was beside her twin brother all the time, his fur back to blue, a huge gash across the back of his head where Shadow made a hit with the brick.

Emily tended to the wounds, Shadou kept an eye open for any danger, and Sonica was beside Shadow all the time.Cappy was away from the group, getting some peace and quiet.

"I wish Star-La were here" said Cappy.

"I am" said Star-La who appeared behind Cappy.

"_AHH_" Cappy jump from the sudden hedgehog, turning around to look at her friend, she saw she wasn't alone.

Sonic stood behind Star-La, giving a death glare at the sleeping Shadow. Star-La waved a hand in front of Sonic, he didn't flinch.

"He won't attack you Sonic" said Cappy.

"How do I know that?" asked Sonic.

Cappy just gave a look.

**Life Island**

Irvine was welcomed on the island, but he wasn't where he belonged. Strake told him a good friend was coming for a visit, didn't bother him, but he did wonder who it was. Irvine pulled out a locket and opened it, inside was a photo of him and another echidna, she was sky blue with orange stripes on her quills, she was wearing an orange dress. Irvine snapped out of his dream world and snapped the locket closed when he heard Strake calling him, he ran off.

At the shrine was Strake and two others, a green hedgehog with black boots and a navy blue stripe on his right arm was sitting on the ground and leaning against the shrine. A black cat with a cape stood a few feet away, on his side was a sword. The hedgehog looked pretty beaten up.

"Yo, what is it?" asked Irvine running up to Strake.

"I need your help" said Strake. "My friend was hurt in a fight and won't wake up, we need to get him to the lake"

"What happened?"

"We ran into a rival of mine and he protected me" said Sleek.

Tank groaned, waking up.

"Tank" said Strake.

"W..where am I?" asked Tank, his eyes halfway opened.

Strake picked up the green hedgehog, Irvine helped by holding one side of the hedgehog. Sleek kept twitching his ears for any sighs of Catalina.

**Angel Island**

Knuckles sat cross legged in front of the Master Emerald, his eyes closed. Chaos kept an eye on a new baby chao, and Tikal tended to her garden. Knuckles was day dreaming and was care free, until a chao poked him, opening his eyes to see a worried chao in front of him.

"What?" asked Knuckles.

"Chao chao" said the chao pointing to Tikal's garden.

Tikal lay out cold on the ground, blood pouring from the back of her head.

"_TIKAL!_" gasped Knuckles.

Chaos looked up at the male echidna, Knuckles jump to his feet at the speed of light, worried for the only echidna he knew.

"Tikal, Tikal speak to me" said Knuckles.

Tikal didn't answer, now it was time to panic, picking up the female echidna.

"Don't just stand there Chaos, help me" said Knuckles.

**Deathbio**

Deathnio was now raging with anger.

"_THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG_"he roared.

Shadow had beaten him again, now he was full of rage.

"When I get my hands on that hedgehog, I'll break every bone is his body" he smashed a wooden wall.

Then he smiled.

"What's this" he asked, it appeared that Shadow had one weakness.

"So, Shadow's weakness is Sonic" he said, smiling evilly.

"Revenge is mine...Mwhahahahahahahahahahaaahaaahaaahaa"

* * *

Megan: Well, it wasn't so bad. 

Tank: Why am I all beat up?

Yo-yo: She had a writers block, so don't ask questions.

Megan: I'll try and get Lilicat93's F.C in the story as soon as I can.

S.W: If she can't in this story, then in another story she writes.

Yo-yo: Now review please.


	20. Evil Plotting The Move Of Death

Megan: Finally, I updated!

Yo-yo: I don't see much need for this chapter, I think you just wrote it to keep an angry group of mobs off your door step.

Megan: Oo Actually, yes, I did, but the next should be better.

Disclamer1: Megan owns Cappy, Nicky, Nick and Deathbio.  
Disclamer2: Sonica, Shadou and Sonica belong to Sonica Hedgefox

S.W: Now then, let's start the new chapter before a mob gets here.

**

* * *

****Chapter-20  
**_**Evil plotting the move of death ****

* * *

**_

Shadow woke up in his mind, he had been knocked out a few times in one week, could things get any worse.

"Hey Faker, wake up!" said a voice.

Yep, things just got worse, but he couldn't move, he felt to weak. Shadow opened his eyes, a pair of emerald green and midnight blue looking at his.

"You!" said Shadow suddenly.

Shadow shot up and started to strangle Sonic.

"Stop" said Cappy.

Shadow released Sonic after 2 minutes, pain made it worse.

"Careful, you lost a lot of blood"

"Now you tell me" said Shadow plopping down on the bed, pain was racing thru his body.

Nick was already awake, he was pretty upset with himself, back to his ocean blue. Sonic backed away from Shadow, regaining his breath. Cappy sat next to Shadow, rubbing his forehead, calming him down.  
_  
_**Later that day  
**

Sonic was pacing, thinking of a way to defeat this so called Deathbio. Nick was angry and upset at the same time. Nicky was trying to calm her twin down. Sonica was getting dizzy from Sonic's pacing. Shadou was confused, Emily was doing some research on Deathbio. And Shadow was annoyed, very annoyed, the only one who wasn't annoying him was Cappy.

"Sonic, please stop pacing, I'm getting dizzy"said Sonica.

Sonic stopped pacing, now was tapping his foot. Cappy shook her head, things were going to be a little crazy today.  
_  
_**Deathbio's lair**

Deathbio was really mad, he wanted to strangle that black hedgehog, he wanted to make that black hedgehog suffer in pain, he so much wanted to torture that black hedgehog, that rodent.

And he knew just how to do it, if he couldn't get the black hedgehog, he'd lure Cappy into his grasp, and then kill then both, together, sharing a bitter death.

Deathbio couldn't help but smile evilly at the idea, he would finally get revenge over the Biolizard.

* * *

Megan: Okay, I'll have the next one up if I get a review.

Yo-yo: >> That's what you said last time.

Megan: THIS TIME I WILL!

S.W: Please review, before Megan and Yo-yo have a cat-fight


	21. The awakening of the beast of death

Megan: Chapter 21 up!

Yo-yo: Now let's see whats going to happen next!

Disclamer: Sonica belongs to Sonica Hedgefox  
Disclamer2: Mel belongs to Lilicat93**

* * *

Chapter-21  
The awakening of the beast of death

* * *

**

Shadow slightly winced as Cappy tightened the bandage around his chest, he knew she meant well, but did it have to be so tight is what he wondered.

Cappy just finished wrapping the bandage around Shadow's chest when a human girl came in, she has brownish red hair, more brown then red, she had a purple T-shirt on and blue jeans on, she also had a weird pendent around her neck.

"Hello, I'm Mel" she said.

"I'm Cappy, and this is Shadow" said Cappy.

Boy, was Shadow ever glad Cappy did it instead of him, he wasn't to good with meeting others, for some strange reason, he felt something warm inside, it was warm and fuzzy, it was strange, he'd never had an emotion like it.

"Shadow"

Shadow broke out of his thoughts, he turned to Cappy since she spoke his name.

"Ready to show Deathbio not to mess with you?" asked Cappy, her midnight blue eyes showing something that seemed familiar.

"Yeah, I guess so" replied Shadow.

Both Shadow and Cappy ran out, passing Sonica on the way out.

"Hey! Your not keeping all the fun to yourself! Save some for me! I'm coming to!"said Sonica, zipping after them.

"Hey! I'm coming too!"said Sonic, racing after them.

Sonic wasn't going to be left out of the fun, nor was Sonica. Mel stood there, staring at a brown haired boy, Chris, she was slightly blushing.

**Station Square**  
All was quite in the streets, people happy, the sun bright, birds singing, a perfect day. Perfect until something horrible started to happen.

Suddenly, the ground started to crack in the center of Station Square, people ran screaming away from it, dark clouds blocked the sunlight, the awakening of the beast was not far away. The cracked ground split as Deathbio came from under the ground, but this time, he much larger, he also had long, shape fangs, he was hungry, hungry for the flesh of the black and red hedgehog.

Shadow stood on top of a building, over looking the center of Station Square, beside him was Cappy, behind him was Sonic and Sonica.

"He's much larger then before, he's going to be much stronger this time" said Cappy.

"Why does he want you so badly?" asked Shadow, who still didn't understand why Deathbio wanted Cappy.

Cappy didn't say anything other then "I don't know" was all she said.

Sonica looked at the giant monster, this wasn't what she expected.

Sonic just had his trademark grin on, he had battled Chaos before this, it's was going to be to easy, but then he felt a feeling of uneasy-ness come over him, it's wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed.

Deathbio searched his surroundings for Shadow, his plan ready, his trap was perfect, he let out an ear ringing roar.

Sonica flattened her ears, the noise was not enjoyable.

"Alright, let's just get this over with!" said Shadow, and with that, he jumped off the building and ran towards the giant lizard.

Sonica zipped after him, ready to show the giant lizard some manners. Sonic and Cappy followed, they to, wanted to get rid of Deathbio.

Deathbio looked at the 4, his plan was set, now all he needed was to catch one and use it.

Sonica dodged a falling building that Deathbio knocked over, she wasn't in the mood to be squashed.

"Time for some fun...Ruby Chaos Spear"said Sonica, sending them at giant lizard.

Sonic did a spin dash, hitting Deathbio in the head.

Cappy did her best Star Blade, trying to cut at the giant lizards throat.

Shadow did every move his knew, even spin dash's which he didn't know he could do.

Deathbio, was tired of fun and games, so his swung one of his tentacles at closest one.

"Aah!"

"Faker!"

Deathbio looked at his catch, he had captured the blue hedgehog called Sonic.

Shadow was about to attack when Deathbio beat him to it.

"Make one move, and your 'Faker' is a goner" said Deathbio, tightening his grip on the blue hedgehog, making in grunt in pain.

Shadow stopped, normally, he would just go in and attack, but something was telling him stop, something inside him didn't want to be the cause of Sonic's death.

Sonica sneaked behind the giant lizard, hoping to free Sonic by doing a sneak attack, but her attack failed as Deathbio attack first.

Deathbio swung one of tentacles at Sonica, sending her right into a building.

"Ow! That hurt ya know!"said Sonica, she wasn't thrilled with it at all.

Cappy stared at Deathbio, why did he hurt the innocent, why did he want her so much, what was the big deal, why were so many people being hurt, why was all she could think.

Shadow stood his ground, trying to think of a way to free Sonic, and yet keep him alive without Deathbio killing the blue hedgehog.

Sonica wasn't happy at all, she was going to show that lizard a thing or two, but she knew that they needed help. They all knew they needed help, but who.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**Megan: Well, there it is, now review and I shall start the next chapter in 4 or 5 days.

Yo-yo: Megan wrote this last night, and she alot of good idea's.

S.W: R&R please.


	22. super Sonic and Super Shadow

Megan: Well, this took awhile,but I have finally updated.

Yo-yo: So enjoy.

S.W: Megan will update as soon as she can on this.

Disclamer1: I own Cappy, Tank and Deathbio.  
Disclamer2: Sonic and Shadow belong to SEGA.  
Disclamer3: Sonica belongs to Sonica-Sillya (changed her user name, was once Sonica Hedgefox)  
Disclamer4: Sleek belongs to JF2.**

* * *

Chapter-22  
Super Sonic and Super Shadow

* * *

**

Sonic struggled to breath, his lungs were getting crushed by the tight grip, he couldn't hang on much longer. Sonica thought of plans to free Sonic. Shadow didn't know what to do. And Cappy just kept asking herself why all these things happened. It seemed hopeless for the blue hedgehog, all seemed lost, no one knew what to do.

"Take this!" said a voice, and with that, the tentacle was cut, releasing Sonic.

Deathbio roared in pain, his tentacle was now bleeding.

Sonica acted quick, spinning her fox tails, she flew up and caught Sonic before he hit the ground, but the blue hedgehog was unconscious. Shadow looked over to see Sleek, the cats sword was covered in Deathbio's blood. Sleek's blue eyes glared at Deathbio, his grip on the sword tight. Cappy was beginning to wish the others were there, they needed more help. As if on cue, Tank popped up behind Sleek, his pistol strapped to his left leg.

Deathbio lunged for Shadow, his fangs dripping, his thirst for the black hedgehogs blood growing.

Shadow dodged, then sent some Chaos Spears at the giant lizard. Sonica took Sonic to a safe place, laying the unconscious hedgehog on the ground, she then ran back to the battle. Cappy sent another series of Star Blades at Deathbio, cutting him a little.

Sleek slashed his sword at lightening speed, cutting the tentacles that went near him. Tank used his pistol and blasted at Deathbio as much as he could. But still, they needed more help.

"Ruby Chaos Spear!"said Sonica, sending some Chaos Spears at the giant lizard.

Deathbio roared in pain as the attacks started to effect him, he couldn't lose, not without killing the black hedgehog first.

Cappy and Shadow both dodged attacks thrown at them, while sending their own attacks back at the giant lizard. Sonica was spinning her tails like mad, rage filling inside her, for some reason, she was angry at Deathbio for hurting Sonic, but she despised Sonic, why was she so angry at Deathbio for hurting him. The hedgefox pushed the thought away and continued to attack like a mad women.

Shadow kept on attacking, until. "OH MAN! SH-" Shadow was cut off as a tentacle swung into him, sending him flying into a building.

Deathbio advanced on the black hedgehog, his fangs shaper then before.

Shadow looked up, glaring at Deathbio square in the eye, he then felt power rushing thru his body, his black fur started to turn silver, he then turned into Super Shadow.

Deathbio lunged for Shadow, his fangs aiming right at the hedgehogs throat, but Shadow dodged, making the giant lizard crash into the building.

Where Sonic was, he slowly woke up, then everything came flying back to him, he had been knocked out by Deathbio, but he too, started to feel a rush of power in him, his blue fur started to turn gold, his emerald green eyes turned to a red orange color, he then turned into Super Sonic.

The battle, was just beginning.

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

Megan: There you go, it's Super Sonic!

Yo-yo: Please Review, they mean alot to Megan.

S.W: Sooo...PUSH THE BOTTON!


	23. The end of Deathbio

Megan: Chapter 23 up!

Yo-yo: I think you get the picture on who owns who by now.

S.W: ENJOY!

**

* * *

****Chapter-23  
The end of Deathbio**

* * *

Shadow glared at Deathbio, it seemed as nothing could defeat the giant lizard, even in his super form. Sonic also glared at Deathbio, he too was having a rough time fighting the giant lizard.

Deathbio glared at the two male hedgehogs, knowing they were slowly weakening, he would wait until they were powerless, then make them suffer, in pain.

Cappy looked at Shadow and Sonic, they were doing everything they could to stop Deathbio from reaching his goal, something inside her was telling her to go super as well, and even go hyper, but how, how could that work.

The gray hedgehog turned her head to Deathbio, she new inside, that it had to be done, the only way to defeat Deathbio was to sacrifice herself, to save Shadow and Sonic, to save Sonica, to save all the people of Station Square, to save the world, she must sacrifice herself.

Shadow suddenly felt his power being drained, his silver fur changed back to it's silk black, Sonic too, felt his power being drained, and he too, changed from gold back to his silk blue, his eyes returning back to their emerald green.

Sonica acted fast when both male hedgehogs collapsed, catching them both, she began to wonder what was draining their power. Cappy felt guilty, she was draining their power, so she could go hyper, and she did, her gray fur changed to a bright copper, her black stripes staying the same, her midnight blue eyes changed to a bright sky blue, she then became Hyper Cappy.

Shadow looked up, and saw Hyper Cappy, his eyes grew wide, knowing what she was about to do. Cappy glanced at Shadow, she didn't want to do this, but she had no choice.

_There comes a time,  
when we face, the toughest to fight _

_Standing alone,  
before the battles begun  
_

_Searching for a sign,  
lost in the darkest of night_

Deathbio lunged for Cappy, ready to destroy the hedgehog he was really after. But Cappy just stood with her eyes close.

_Believe,  
in the power of love  
_

_In the power of love,  
in the power of love_

Cappy focused, knowing she had only one shot at her plan, gathering energy in her hands, she then flared her eyes open.

"Dark Chaos Blast!" she yelled, she then used all the Chaos Energy she could bring up, attacking Deathbio.

The giant lizard roared in pain, as his body was torn little by little, by the time the attack cleared, Deathbio was gone.

Cappy stood her ground, then suddenly, her world went black, the last words she heard was Shadow crying her name.

_Believe,  
in the power of love,  
the power of love In the power of love,  
the power of love,  
power of love,  
power of love  
Believe...in...the...power...of...love_

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

Megan: Chapter 24 will be up soon, sadly, it might be the last chapter.

Yo-yo: But Megan will write another one just as good as this.

S.W: Soooo...PUSH THE BOTTON AND REVIEW!


	24. We Go Our Seprate Ways

Megan: I'm sorry for not updating right away, my computer hasn't been wanting to work right.

Yo-yo: And another bad thing is that this is sadly the last and final chapter of this story.

S.W: So here it is, enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter-24  
_We go our separate ways

* * *

_**

Shadow gazed over the destroyed buildings, Cappy, was no-where to be seen, she had vanished. Sonic leaned on some ruble, tired from the battle, but remained the same. Sonica just stood there, wondering what happened to Cappy, and why she got angry when Sonic got hurt. Sleek stood, quite, not making a move.

Sonic was the first to speak, knowing that they couldn't find Cappy in all this ruble "Let's head back" he said, limply, he got up and started walking.

Sonica got up as well, and helped Sonic, he had been injured in the fight, but he was okay. Shadow continued to gaze out, something told him Cappy was still alive and safe. Sleek walked off, into the shadows, his job was done.

Shadow stood, alone, one tear manage to escape his eyes, but he quickly rubbed it off his cheek, what was happening to him, was he really crying, but he never cried, why would he cry over someone he hardly knew.

Pushing the thoughts away, the black hedgehog turned, and walked off.

But on another building, far from view, stood a familiar gray hedgehog, she was glad Deathbio was finally gone, she was free now, but not just her, the world was free. "I'll find you again Shadow, I'll find you" she said.

Cappy turned and walked away, heading back to her friends, so much had happen, as she thought about, she grew happy, she hadn't gone thru it alone, no, Shadow was with her.

When she first met him, back on Area-99, he saved her. He also saved her from that G.U.N robot. He also helped her thru the old temple and fought Nick together. They protected each other, was it that he really had feelings, did he have emotions, did he have a heart.

Cappy smiled at the thoughts, she had actually helped Shadow in a way, he had showed some feelings, instead of his cold hearted self.

And so, they all went their separate ways, knowing that they'll see each other again, and with Deathbio gone, things were fine.

**The end**

* * *

Megan: is crying

Yo-yo: ;; Come on Megan, don't cry.

Megan: But the stories over...sniff sniff Now what will I do?

S.W: You got other stories.

Megan: 0.0 Oh yeah, I forgot!

Yo-yo and S.W: fall on face amine style

S.W: Well, please read Megan's other stories, see ya in the next one.


	25. Credits

**Credits**

**_Characters _**

**Character's owned by Sonica-Sillya (Sonica Hedgefox)  
**_1. Sonica The Hedgefox  
2. Shadou The Hedgehog  
3. Emmily The Triple-Tailed Fox _

**Character's owned by Joao Franco (JF2)  
**_1. Sleek The Cat  
2. Catalina _

**Character's owned by (James)  
**_1. Ivrine _

**Character's owned by Lilicat93  
**_1. Mel_

**Character's owned by Speed-To-Sonic (author of story)  
**_1. Cappy The Hedgehog  
2. Star-La The Hedgehog  
3. Artu The Hedgehog  
4. Canvas The Chao  
5. Tank The Hedgehog  
6. Peep The Cat  
7. Cherry The Cat  
8. Susie The Two-Tailed Fox  
9. Sky-Ivy The Hedgehog  
10. Diamond The Hedgehog  
11. Strake The Echidna  
12. Deathbio The BioLizard _

**Character's owned by SEGA (people who made Sonic)  
**_1. Sonic The Hedgehog  
2. Shadow The Hedgehog  
3. Knuckles The Echidna  
4. Tikal The Echidna  
5. Chaos  
6. Cream The Rabbit  
7. Cheese The Chao  
8. Vanilla The Rabbit  
9. Charmy The Bee  
10. Vector The Crocodile  
11. Espio The Chameleon  
12. Chris  
13. Chuck  
14. Dr.Eggman  
15. Amy Rose  
16. Miles"Tails"Prower_

**Thanks To  
**_1. Sonica-Sillya (Sonica HedgeFox)  
2. ManicHedgehogObsession (MHO)  
3. Lilicat93_

**Special Thanks To**  
_1. Sonica-Sillya (Sonica HedgeFox)  
2. Darkhymns _

**_Production of Speed-To-Sonic  
Check out my other stories_**


End file.
